That's Amore
by somekindafreaky
Summary: Because every TT writer needs in their collection a oneshot about Robin and Starfire sitting on the roof.


I'm not even gonna lie to you and tell you this is a good one-shot… I have no idea where it came from or what it means and there's absolutely no structure. Oh well, enjoy:P

**That's Amore**

Robin and Starfire lay in companionable silence on the rooftop. He had his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out; she rested her head in the crook of his elbow, that their cheeks were almost touching, and had her legs bent that her knees pointed upwards. It was a hot summer night and the stars were glowing brightly.

It had been Starfire's sixteenth birthday that day. Cards and gifts had flooded in from the citizens of Jump as well as other places (Starfire's fan base was widely spread) and they had been kept busy all day with opening them and, in Beast Boy and Cyborg's cases, eating chocolate. The evening had ended with the Titans wishing Starfire a happy birthday and clearing up after the weird Tamaranean games they had pretended to be enthusiastic about. As it was, they were all thoroughly tired, three had retired to their bedrooms and two had retired to the roof.

"Do you see that star, Robin?" Starfire spoke for the first time in almost an hour.

"Mmm?" was Robin's reply, as due to the combination of exhaustion and warmth he had almost dozed off. He followed her pointing finger, tilting his head to get a better perspective and brushing her cheek with his hair. She giggled. "That one above the line of four?" He raised his arm so that it was parallel with hers and flirted with the idea of entwining their fingers.

"Yes."

"That's Tamaran's star, isn't it? You've showed me before."

"Yes, that is the Vegan sun. Twenty-six years ago."

"Huh?"

"That is the light of the Vegan sun twenty-six Earth years ago, because it is twenty-six light-Earth-years away." She sat up and wrapped her arms round her knees.

"Right…" he didn't really see her point and wished she would lie back down with him. The heat of the night couldn't really compare with the heat of her body.

"In… in ten years from tonight, will you look at it again?" she didn't look at him.

He watched her quietly for a moment. The moonlight cast a strange glow on her profile. She was hauntingly beautiful.

"Then you will see the light of the sun on the day I was born. Indeed, if you had the long-distance eyesight of a ryaellon, you would be able to actually _see me being born_. But I understand it was not a very attractive affair so perhaps it is better that you cannot."

He blinked at her. "…Yes, I will."

She turned to him, and her voice was laced with uncharacteristic melancholy. "Even if I am not there? Even if I have been long out of your life?"

He sat up beside her. "Hopefully you'll _always_ be there. But… if anything happened, I'd still remember you. I promise."

She turned to look up at Tamaran's sun again, and he took the opportunity to hold her gently by the shoulders and pull her back down with him, this time her head on his shoulder with his arm underneath her, his hand sliding down to her hip.

"What would you have done on Tamaran to celebrate your birthday?" he asked, running his fingers up and down the bare skin on her waist, hoping to coax her out of her despondence.

"There would have been a feast and a national holiday," she said softly. "It would not have been nearly so much fun as today was."

"I'm glad you like it on Earth Star. I don't ever want you to leave."

"I have no reason to leave, but every reason to stay. I like… I like that on Earth I can be young, and I am really 'a child' until I am eighteen. On Tamaran I would have been of age at fourteen, and it is quite scandalous for a sixteen-year-old princess not to be married."

His stomach gave an involuntary roll at the thought and his grip on her tightened.

"Of course I am of great relief that I do not have to wed until I choose."

"Yeah… that green guy wasn't the best catch."

Starfire shrugged. "My sister was not so cruel as you may believe in finding me a husband in the Sklurch. The swamp moons are said to be quite… interesting. He was not… aesthetically pleasing, but he would not have hurt me. I do not know whether my parents would have been so generous."

"You mean they would have married you off to some guy that would beat you up, if it suited them?" He hoped his voice didn't come out sounding as strained and outraged as he felt.

"It would not have been a marriage in the sense that you mean it, Robin," she patted his chest absently. "If it was politically beneficial to my people then it would have been a small sacrifice on my part."

"You're not something to compromise Starfire," he said grumpily, glaring up at the Vegan sun as though it had personally affronted him. "You deserve the best."

She tilted her head and kissed his chin, which made him blush – and he didn't do that very often. "That is why I like it on Earth," she smiled. "My friends have more regard for me here."

"We do," he agreed. "We won't force you to marry some intergalactic prince. That is, unless he offers us a discount on the best 'pudding of happiness' in the universe…"

He got the desired response out of her when she laughed in that cute musical way of hers, and thumped him lightly in the stomach. 'Lightly' from a Tamaranean is still pretty hard though.

"If he is a very handsome intergalactic prince," she mused thoughtfully, "then you have my permission to do the making of the matches--" her voice was promptly cut off when he placed his hand over her mouth.

"I don't think I want to hear any more about you marrying intergalactic princes," he raised an eyebrow. She gave a squeal that was muffled by his glove and started to squirm, but he raised himself up onto his side and placed his weight over her. He finally let his hand slide away from her lips and laughed at her cute pout. "Even if he is really handsome."

"Well, if he is as handsome as you, I do not think I shall be able to resist!" she declared, and reached up to pinch his cheek, mimicking something she probably saw on TV.

He loved it when she was playful like this. Normally he would get embarrassed and make some excuse to leave, but tonight he felt up to playing the part.

"We're in luck then, because no one is as handsome as me."

She opened her mouth in surprise, doubtless to reprimand him for being so conceited, but her words were lost when he kissed her soundly.

He pulled away after a few seconds, hesitant to see her reaction. It turned out it was only a very dazed expression on her face. He leant down to do it again when she suddenly turned her head and he was presented with a rosy cheek. He kissed it anyway.

"Robin," she said, and he could sense the amusement in her voice. "If you are wishing to pursue marriage, I warn you that you must wait until I am eighteen."

He laughed out of sheer incredulity and she turned back to him with a shy smile.

And the moon hit her eye like a big pizza pie.


End file.
